The Angel's Revenge
by Vampire-Werewolf-Sisters
Summary: Lynn is a blind shadowhunter with a dark past. How will meeting Jace and his crew affect her life? What happenes when the past comes back to haunt her? Currently being re-written. -Arrow :


**A.N: Hey there, if you are new to the story, you can just skip this! **

**Returning patrons, a sorry is required on my part. I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while :sweatdrop: But I did re-write the first chapter (So far) I just changed some things around, and made things make more sense for later things in the story. I hope that you all like it so far! :D Comment/rate/Message me anything that you think I need to work on. I like constructive criticism.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me except Lynn and Aiden. (No matter how much I want Jace: cries :) **

**BEGIN! :D**

So far so good. I pulled my sword out of its sheath and listened carefully for the faint noise of the demon I had been following_._ I think we had followed it into an open field, or meadow. All I know about the area is that it has high itchy grass. I rolled my shoulders in anticipation. I heard a noise and cocked my head to the side... there it was. Due west, I put my sword in my left hand, it was a plus that I was ambidextrous, and leveled it in that direction I had heard it and waited patiently like I was taught. The noise was coming closer. Just a few more seconds... There it was!

I jumped out at the demon, and sliced at it with perfected precision. I had hit it; I felt the ichor hit my hand, burning it. I sucked in a breath and winced.

"Aiden, Tell me what's going on." I said to my partner.

_"Why can't you ever ask nicely?" he said, dripping sarcasm._

"I'm sorry." I said also with sarcasm, "Let me put it nicer, would you tell me what the hell just happened?"

_"That's better" _I could feel him smiling, _"You just killed another demon. Congratulations, it was a Ravener, pretty big."_

I smiled, those were some nasty creatures. I walked over to it, and felt along side of its head and grimaced. It had very scaly skin; it felt of almost like sand paper. It had a cluster of what used to be eyes right in the center of a domed skull. It had the snout of an alligator and as I felt down the creature, a long barbed tail. I felt lower and felt multiple legs underneath the creature. Then, as if magic, the creature vanished. Back to its own world.

"Well! That's, that!" I walked over to Aiden, "Ready to go?"

_I felt him cock his head to the side and she heard him sniff around, "People! I think Shadowhunters!"_

I snapped my head up and listened intently as I heard the walking of boots, and the shift of swords and steles. And most of all, laughter.

"I heard there was a Ravener here, that's what Hodge said. I hope there is. I've been so bored around here lately!" said a lazy male voice.

'He sounds too cocky for his own good' I thought as I crouched in the high grass, and waited for them to come closer.

"Yea, this should be interesting, and Jace? No showing off please." there was another boyish voice, but his voice trembled so slightly that a normal human ear couldn't detect it.

"Aw Alec, why do you have to take all my fun away?" the lazy male voice said, I could practically hear the taunting smile.

"Don't be mean to Alec, he just wants to make sure that you won't hurt yourself." there was the female voice again.

"Thanks Isabelle." There was the boyish voice.

"Well, Hodge wouldn't lie to us, so there must be one around here." said the female voice.

They were coming closer. I have to think fast, so I quickly whispered to Aiden, "stay low, try not to draw attention to you."

_Aiden sighed, "I won't. Trust me. Want me to describe them?"_

I nodded.

_"There are three of them. I guess you could tell from the voices. The first one is a boy by the name of Alec. He is around six foot one, and has black hair, its jaw length. He has blue eyes." _he paused_, "He is skinny, and he has a Steles on his thigh, and he is wearing a brown sweater and jeans."_

He paused again,_ "The second on is a girl, by the name Isabelle, she is about five foot nine, she has long black hair, and is wearing a black, very short skirt, and knee high boots and fishnets on her thighs, and she has a gold and silver whip at her hip, looks dangerous-." _he stopped, and growled.

"Why did you stop?" I whispered trying to get the best detail I could out of it.

"_They must have heard us, and vanished." _Aiden said as I felt him move against my back so he covered my blind spot.

Get it? Blind spot? Nevermind…

I straighten my back and got ready for an attack. I heard a shift of leaves to my right and I quickly grabbed my dagger out of my boot and threw it at the noise. I heard a yelp.

I stood up, grabbed the sword off my hip again, and ran at them. I flipped in the air, landing slightly unbalanced on my feet and help the tip of my sword against the ragged breath of my target.

"Who are you?" I asked, voice as hard as steel.

I heard his voice quiver slightly, "My name is Alec, and we don't mean you any harm. We were looking for a Ravener and we saw you and thought that you were the enemy," He cleared his throat, "You aren't the enemy, right?"

"I am no enemy of anyone except Demons. And unless you are a demon, I have no quarrel with you." I said and brought the tip of my sword off his neck and back into its sheath, "Which one of you did I hit with my dagger?"

"That would be me." The male, lazy voice drawled.

"I am sorry that I hit you. I hope it isn't too severe. May I have it back?" I asked as politely as possible.

"First tell me why you are here, and why I heard you talking to your dog about us." He said, and I heard him cleaning my blade.

"My name is Lynn. I am a Shadowhunter. Aiden isn't a dog, he is my partner." I said, keeping my voice calm.

"Well it's rude to spy," said the same voice.

"How can I know my enemy's if I don't know what they look like?" I asked.

A pause, "Well, why don't you take off your blind fold?"

"Because there is no need too." I said, backing up slightly.

I felt my wraps being pulled off my eyes and I grabbed the hand and squeezed tightly, saying, "Didn't your mother teach you not to touch what you can have?"

I just felt the glare on me, and I smiled inwardly. Lynn-1 Boy-0

He tugged his hand back and there was a silence, and the breeze picked up.

He then grabbed my wraps again and pulled it off, "Give it back or I swear by the angel..."

"You'll what?" I heard him smirk and place my wraps in his back pockets, the pant material making a rustling noise.

"I'll hurt you. A lot." I said.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" He asked, as I heard him shift a little bit closer as if to get a better look.

"I'm blind. I've been that way since I was about six." I said, "Don't change the subject. Give them back, or I'll come get them."

-  
"I'd like to see you try." he chuckled.

"If you say so."

With speed as fast as I could muster, I tackled him down to the ground. But with the foreword motion of me tackling him, we rolled for a bit, and then stopped about twenty feet away from what sounded like a river. I heard laughter and smiled.

"Get off me!" he shoved me off and I fell flat on my back, and felt him hold my arms down and his breath ghost against my face and neck, "Take that."

My breath hitched in my chest. I felt his chest rise and fall against mine. His heartbeat was strong and steady, and his hands were like iron against my wrists. Though he didn't do any of this on purpose, these small touches made my stomach turn. I've never really been touched by anyone besides Aiden. But he's a wolf, so that doesn't count. So even these small, impersonal touches made me blush involuntarily.

Aiden came over, growling. I could just feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

The boy got up gently, as if not to hurt me, and grabbed my hand helping me to my feet.

"Aiden, calm down, it's alright." I placed my hand down, and rested it on his head. His growling softened slightly, but was still loud enough that they could hear him, "Can I help you guys?" I pointed my attention back to them.

He nodded, "We are looking for a Ravener... have you seen it anywhere?"

"I killed it." I said simply.

"...How could you have killed it? You're blind." he asked.

I raised my eyebrows, "And? I did just fine thank you. I killed it minutes ago. Then I heard you coming and I got information on those two," I pointed in the direction I heard breathing, "and I was able to tackle your ass, so don't talk to me about being incompetent because I'm blind. I want my bandages back. Now." I walked over to him and stabbed my finger onto his chest, "or I'll throw you into the pond, and we'll have some fun there."

He silently reached into his pockets and put the bandages into my hand, "Here." I could hear the bitterness in his voice.

I walked over to Aiden and put my bandages over my eyes once more, "Don't bother me again boy."

"I'm not a boy, and that's not my name!"

"Whatever." I started walking away when I heard a faint _click... click... click..._ noise and I pulled my sword out of its sheath and crouched again listening intently.

"What are you doing?" the boy Alec asked.

"Shh! Shut up!" I whispered harshly and listened again.

"Come on guys there isn't a Ravener here, we should go back-" The 'boy' said.

I heard it before it could strike, so I stood up, shoved him to the side and raised my sword. I was able to stab it somewhere, probably the leg, but the spider was quicker. Before I could back away, I tripped backwards; twisting my ankle and the spider covered my right arm with its Venom. I fell on my back and cradled my arm to my chest, feeling the venom begin to eat away my skin, I whimpered slightly, starting to sob. I felt tears brush my cheeks, getting my wraps all wet.

"Get water! Wash her arm off now!" I heard the boy say, getting out his stele and saying its name.

I heard Alec and Isabelle rushing all around me, Aiden by my side, trying to talk to me, but all I heard was my pitiful moaning, and sobs.

I than heard the disappearance of the spider demon, and the pants of a boy, "Isabelle, Alec! Hurry!"

I felt him next to me, and him taking off his shirt and putting it underneath my arm. I sobbed harder at the fabric scratching my skin.

The people rushed next to me, carrying water in some sort of vessel and I felt it pour on my aching arm. It stung like hell, but it was better than feeling my arm being melted off.

"You'll be ok Lynn. Are you listening? My name is Jace, I'm sorry about earlier, everything will be fine." his voice was hazy in my ear.

_"Jace, you will need to carry her to the Institute." a voice in my head growled._

"Ok..." I felt myself being pulled into strong arms, and held close, "Isabelle, take her sword off, and give it to Aiden. We need to move fast."

I felt some weight being lifted off my waist, "Damn this sword is heavy!" she said and brought it over to Aiden who I heard chomp on it with his massive teeth.

"Lynn, you'll be fine, I'm taking you to the institute." Jace said as he began to run, hearing his companions and Aiden run behind him.

"Thank you…" I said, feeling black surround me.

The last thing I heard was the tall grass whipping around Jace's thighs.


End file.
